<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 1: "Are you warm enough" + fluff by annaxmims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980270">Day 1: "Are you warm enough" + fluff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims'>annaxmims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evan Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buck says it once but im tagging anyway, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Sick Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan Week Day 1</p><p>Sick Buck and Eddie taking care of him</p><p>"Are you warm enough" + fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evan Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 1: "Are you warm enough" + fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eddie let himself into Buck’s apartment quietly, balancing the groceries he’d bought in his arms as he pushed the door open with his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eddie?” Buck’s voice was muffled as it floated down from the loft. He sounded miserable and Eddie’s fatherly instincts kicked in as he set the groceries down and went about warming up the soup he’d brought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I'm here to rob you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie chuckled as he removed the bowl from the microwave and wrapped it in a towel, bringing it up the stairs to Buck with a bottle of water and his bag from the pharmacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi baby,” he kept his voice low trying to be mindful of Buck’s pounding headache. “How did you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad,” Buck whined. “Is that soup?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I picked it up on my way home, do you want to try and eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck nodded and Eddie put the soup down on the nightstand to help him sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck took the bowl and the spoon from his hands, but they were shaking as he lifted the spoon to his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too heavy,” he pouted. “Feed me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The notion of a spoon being too heavy for him to lift was slightly ridiculous considering Buck could bench his body weight plus some, but Eddie pitied his sick boyfriend and gave into his plot to get Eddie to feed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah scoot over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck wiggled to the other side of the bed to give Eddie room and he lowered himself down next to him. He fed him careful spoonfuls until Buck pushed the spoon away. He’d only eaten half the bowl but Eddie knew he wasn’t up to eating much so he let it slide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need another dose of medicine and then you can sleep for a while longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck obediently took the pills he was handed then snuggled under the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie pressed his lips to his forehead gently and cringed at the heat radiating from his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fever is back. I’ll get you another blanket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He retrieved Buck’s favorite fluffy blanket from the couch downstairs and tucked it around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you warm enough?” he asked once Buck was a burrito under the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and looked up at him sleepily, “Stay with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiled and climbed into bed, letting Buck wrap his limbs around him like a koala and tuck his head under his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Buck napped he texted updates to Bobby and Carla and checked on Christopher. He let him sleep for a few hours before he woke him up for another dose of medicine and to take a bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He filled the water with Epsom salts to help Buck’s sore muscles and hopefully help him sweat out his fever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck pouted his way into Eddie joining him in the tub and they ended up with Buck leaning back against his chest, pulling Eddie’s arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My stomach hurts,” he grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to rub your tummy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tummy? I’m a grown man Eddie,” he giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re acting like my eight-year-old,” Eddie teased back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck pouted, but Eddie brought his hand down to rub his stomach anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Thanks, daddy,” Buck grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too sick to be sassing me right now,” Eddie pinched his side lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you liked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it when you don’t have the flu. Now hush and relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck settled against him again, letting Eddie rub his stomach some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking care of me,” he whispered, the warm water and soft touches making him sleepy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good nurse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bad patient. But I love you anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>